


Flirt

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny’s job as bodyguard brings unexpected problems.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Michael was never in a coma, and Kristina was actually the one shot.

**~*~Flirt~*~**  
  
He hated the weekends. They were redundant and made him long for Mondays.  
  
It had been hell since a twenty-two year old Kristina Davis had returned to Port Charles, finally awaking from her coma – clearly without a conscious.  
  
Now, he had to sit in the corner of the nightclub and do his job diligently – mindful of everything held over his head.  
  
Sonny had agreed to give a life for life; Johnny’s for Claudia’s.   
  
Since his sister had fled town, Corinthos agreed not to relentlessly pursue as long as Johnny kept Kristina out of harm’s way – if he took any stray bullets, it made the deal that much sweeter.  
  
Johnny agreed, giving up Olivia without a blink and breathing easier as his sister started over elsewhere.  
  
Crossing his arms across his chest, shaking his head at yet another offer for a dance, his brown eyes quickly refocused on the brunette center dance floor.  
  
Her dark mane spilled in gentle waves down her back; her slightly tanned skin stood strong against the white tank top and dark blue jeans hugging her frame; diamonds dripping from her ears and sparkling against her wrists caused the women to envy and the men to debate their approach; her tiny frame stood a little taller in strapped white heels, accenting her perfect matching pedicure and manicure. Losing herself in the rhythm, she winded her hips and raised her hands to the ceiling as she closed her smoky outlined eyes.  
  
All the details were familiar, painfully so, as it were the only time he did not have to hear her run her mouth and bitch about the protection she so ungratefully received.   
  
Johnny sent Sonny a text, documenting their whereabouts, then returned his eyes just in time to see a man making a move in, staring at Kristina as though she were a fresh piece of a meat.   
  
Shaking his head with a small smile, he watched as Kristina played the game with ease.  
  
She welcomed him at first, using her almond shaped ebony eyes to tease the man with possibilities, and moved into his circle, turning her back to the young player.   
  
It took only a split second for her eyes to target Johnny’s, a smug smile spreading across her glossy lips.   
  
There was his reminder.  
  
 _Damn it, Kristina._  
  
She was not about to give up on him, as if he needed any more problems to deal with.  
  
It had been building for weeks now.  
  
Somehow, he had caused this and had no clue how to stop it.  
  
He had been doing his job when he stopped the man trying to get a little too close to Kristina. Did his job when getting her out of an underground club she should’ve never been at. Did his job every time he returned her safe to her fully furnished penthouse. Even went beyond Sonny’s request when standing at the bathroom after a drunk Kristina had hit on him then rushed to the bathroom to lose every Long Island ice tea she had ever consumed.  
  
However, no matter what he did to try to avoid it, last weekend happened.   
  
The kiss in the back of the limo.  
  
The fact that she was sober and complimentary towards him should’ve tipped him off, but he had not a clue until her lips were planted on his.  
  
Swallowing a thick lump down, he cleared his throat so loud he was sure it was audible over the music thumping in the colorful air.  
  
Kristina narrowed her eyes in frustration towards him as the stranger slid his arms around her slender and somewhat exposed waist.   
  
Straightening up against the wall, Johnny responded to the warning she was clearly giving her dance partner as she pointed towards her faithful bodyguard.  
  
The stranger eyes met the emptiness of Johnny’s dark glare, causing him to make an awkward move back and away from Kristina.  
  
Once the stranger’s attention was elsewhere, Kristina stilled on the dance floor.  
  
Johnny had no idea how to respond as she stared at him, confidence suddenly gone and replaced with disappointment. Softening his look back at her, his feet remained cemented in place.  
  
Kristina smiled bitterly, leaving their locked gaze and losing herself in the crowd.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Johnny rushed through the bodies gyrating on the dance floor, pushing carelessly as he tried to regain vision of her. Thankfully, he had spotted her just as she slammed open the back exit doors of the club.  
  
“Kristina!”  
  
Refusing to stop her strut away, she snapped at him over her shoulder, “What is **your** _problem_?!”  
  
“ _You_ ducking security!”  
  
She stopped suddenly, filling the alleyway with the rise of her voice, “I don’t see how I ever could, almighty bodyguard! You see, know, and hear all!”  
  
“I’m not going to have this conversation with you all the time!” Johnny shook his head, grabbing her bicep and leading her towards the street, “No moves without me.”  
  
“In case, you missed it,” Yanking her arm away from him, she waited for his eyes before offering a sarcastic grin, “I’ve been trying to get you to move with me.”  
  
“Not funny.”  
  
“Not joking.”  
  
Johnny had to laugh at this, the frustration boiling his blood, “What the hell do you want from me, huh? Your father hired me to protect you, not bed you.”  
  
“As if it’s that horrible of an idea? Like he’d ever know?! I mean,” Kristina hugged her body, trying to hide tears, “am I that grotesque that the very idea of being with me makes you want to run?”  
  
“I’m done talking.”  
  
“I want you to say it. Say I’m just a job, and I’ll back off.” Unable to drop it, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes, “Say it.”  
  
Knowing it was a bad idea did little to ease his wants. He knew her now, as an adult, and she was a pain in his ass…but she was beautiful.  
  
Kristina’s confidence returned as she witnessed his hesitation, moving closer to him – so close her breath heated his lips as she taunted him, “You can’t, can you?”  
  
 _Sonny will kill you._ Johnny turned away with the thought, catching the watchful eye of the limo driver, adding softly, “It’s not happening, Kristina.”  
  
“Hmph.” She backed off, dropping her hand but not the smile, and nodded towards her driver, warning, “I’m not good with the word no, Zacchara.”  
  
Johnny met her eyes with dismissal, only to find her determination awaiting him.  
  
Kristina threw a swing into her hips, calling back to him, “Remember that!”  
  
 _I hate this job._


End file.
